


She writes to her son...

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She writes to her son,<br/>“Hello, little one<br/>How do you find deep space?<br/>Tell me<br/>How do you like the stars far away<br/>And when will I see your face?"</p><p>To the memory of Leonard Nimoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She writes to her son...

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо чудесной  Гаер за вдохновение и прекрасные чувства.  
> В память о Леонарде Нимое.
> 
> ***
> 
> This poem is a translation of a Russian poem written by wonderful Гаер. You can find the original text in the notes at the end of this post. Trust me, it's sad and touching but also full of hope. I was so inspired by the poem that felt inclined to translate it and share it with English speaking trekkers. I am not an English native speaker so I can only hope that I have done justice to this amazing poem.  
> LLAP, Leonard Nimoy, for life goes on and your heritage will always live in our hearts.

1/ 

She writes to her son,  
“Hello, little one,  
How do you find deep space?  
Tell me  
How do you like the stars far away  
And when will I see your face?"

2/ 

He works on his answer  
Highly displeased  
That she treats him as a pup.  
"Mum  
I see little logic in my missing home  
Won't you ever let it up?"

3/ 

He's highly embarrassed  
She's unaware of  
How grave her misconduct is.  
Then  
He goes to Jim who dresses him down  
And helps him compose his piece.

4/ 

In some other world  
He says, “I’m not Spock  
I have this whole other life.”  
He  
Tells jokes and laughs to the top of his bent  
And dotes on his dear wife.

5/ 

He’s wont to smoke  
And maybe too much,  
Yet, doctor McCoy, don’t frown  
Please  
Now what can a little cigarette do?  
Can it really drag one down?

6/ 

Death finds him in space  
So what if it does?  
It’s still only on the screen  
And  
He gets to his feet and brushes it off,  
“It isn’t what it may seem.”

7/ 

He says, “That’s a laugh!  
Now, guys, don’t lose faith  
Just wait - he will soon come back.”  
Then  
A flick of a lighter, ash falls as snow -  
In movies it’s easy like that.

8/ 

She writes to her son…  
He soothes his wife,  
“Calm down, I’ll give it up.”  
But  
As filming begins it falls by the wayside -  
No time even for a cup.

9/ 

Well, such is a man:  
One’s confident that  
He’ll always be young and strong  
And  
It seems one has all the time in the world  
And actors have twice as long.

10/ 

But life goes on  
And soon time has come  
For Scotty to go aboard  
Then  
Nurse Chapel has joined him in this last flight  
To places yet unexplored.

11/ 

Old Bones keeps grumbling -  
Nothing has changed  
"God knows I'm fed up", he scoffs.  
"But  
Don't dare you die, - he warns his old mates, -  
Or I will knock your heads off!"

12/ 

It's noisy on board -  
How many are there!  
They've come here the only way.  
"In  
The absence of captain I'm in command",  
They hear a calm voice say.

13/ 

"Hobgoblin, my ass!  
Why ain't you on Earth?!  
You're early, my Vulcan friend."  
He  
Just squeezes the letter...  
"Mum, I am home.  
I finally understand"

 

01.03.15

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальный текст (http://gaer-v-sumerkah.diary.ru/p202911052.htm), автор Гаер.
> 
> \---  
> Она пишет письма сыну. "Мол, здравствуй, малыш. Как тебе дальний свет? Как тебе звезды, планеты? Кстати, когда ты вернешься?" Он их относит Джиму, чтоб сочинить ответ. Выходит по сути это: "Когда ты уймешься? Я уже взрослый, звать малышом нелогично, как тосковать по дому." Она выражает печаль против всех приличий, а капитан промывает мозги старпому.  
> Где-то в другой вселенной он же пишет, что он не Спок. Много смеется, шутит, нежно влюблен в жену. Курит, конечно, много, что тут поделать, док? Разве же никотин кого-то когда-то тянул ко дну?  
> В космосе он умирает - что же! Это всего лишь кино. Встанет, махнет рукою - "Боже, похороны! Как смешно! Ждите, ребята, скоро будет его камбэк." Щелчок зажигалкой снова - пепел падает, будто снег.  
> Она пишет письма сыну. Он отвечает жене: "Брошу, наверное, правда, может быть, как-нибудь." Жизнь часто кажется длинной, актерская жизнь - вдвойне. Скоро начнутся съемки, все кроме них - забудь.  
> Тихо проходит время. Скотти взошел на борт, Чеппел отправилась тоже в самый большой полет. Боунз ворчит что в общем, он отлетал свое. Грозится друзьям: живите! А то он их сам прибьет.  
> На Энтерпрайзе шумно - сколько уже людей! Каждый прошел по звездам единственным из путей. Вдруг раздается голос: "В отсутствие капитана командование на мне." В ответ ему: "Гоблин, ты что-то рано. Почему ты не на Земле?"  
> Он не ответит, только пальцы сожмут письмо.  
> "Мама, я понял, правда. Мам, я вернусь домой".


End file.
